


Tangled

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Fun, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:19:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are preparing to go to a party</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tangled

**Author's Note:**

> Tambear13 betaed this one, thanks again!
> 
> Written for Camelot_Drabble's prompt 'tangled' :)

"Why am I doing this?“ Merlin tugged at the puffy sleeves of his pink dress.

“Because you were the one who wanted to go to that party.” Arthur smirked and pulled at Merlin’s long blond wig.

Swatting at Arthur’s hand, Merlin pouted. “But I didn’t want to wear a dress!”

“The invite to Morgana’s party says ‘Disney couples only!’ and you know how she can be when someone doesn’t follow orders.”

“But...why a dress? There are so many other great characters. Like...”

“Cinderella and the Prince? Beauty and the Beast? Aladin and Jasmine?...”

“But...why did _I_ end up as Rapunzel?”

“I wouldn’t have fit the costume and I look better as Flynn Rider anyway. Here, take your pan and don’t forget your plush chameleon.”

Merlin took his props and followed. The only thing that kept him from an epic pout was the prospect of being kissed by his prince by the end of the night. That was how Disney movies always ended, right?


End file.
